Spider-Man: The Dark Goblin
by homel001
Summary: Who is The Dark Goblin? Norman's in Jail, Harry's dead and Peter has a nightmare that could be a warning of things to come. The Dark Goblin plans to rip out Peter's heart. Will he succeed? Please R&R. Complete
1. Family Vengeance

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

****Chapter One****

****Family Vengeance****

A storm rages over New York City. The rain drenches the ground, the wind blows with fury across the streets and Lightning lights up the sky accompanied by the roar of Thunder. It was the worst storm the city suffered in years, but to one person, it symbolised the perfect message of fear. A shady lone figure creped in the shadows of his room as he gazed out of the window and admired the storm. He was a grief stricken man, so full of rage that he failed to find the closure he sought. His family was the result of his downfall. So shrouded in pain and guilt that the subject on his mind was revenge. Revenge for a certain web swinger. Revenge for Spider-Man. The man clenched his fists, reached for the whiskey bottle and poured him self a big glass of the strong stuff. Thoughts plagued his mind as he sat there and silently sipped away at his drink.

__"It's been too long. I've waiting far to long for this time to come. I've been away when I needed to be here. I wasn't here when my Uncle Norman died. I wasn't here when the same fate happened to my Cousin Harry. I was Tibet helping with a cause. Now I've returned and I have all the time in the world so fix this mess, settle the score and claim vengeance in the family name."__

He approached his desk and opened up a draw, revealing a folder marked "Spider-Man." He pulled out the folder and browsed through the files under his desk lamp. It was all there, marked documents, newspaper clippings, surveillance camera footage. Everything was recorded. Each document and photo was marked by the date of which it was taken. The figure became so engrossed that he was unaware of his butler, entering the room.

"Mister Osborn, sir, I have finished everything for tonight. May I be excused for the rest of the night?" The butler politely asked.

"Of course you can Brian." The figure replied as he appeared out of the shadows. "And please, call me Dylan."

Dylan returned to his thoughts as he began to have flashbacks of his days in Tibet. The images were so clear that he felt like it happened only the day before.

__"Ah Tibet, such a cold, hellish place. I was sent there to set up a trust fund when a disease broke out. I went with a few others to help save the villagers. I remember the day when our first airmail package dropped in our camp, and I saw the paper. That headline, sent shivers down my spine. "SPIDER-MAN KILLS GOBLIN. BODY OF NORMAN OSBORN FOUND!" Uncle Norman was like a father to me. I mean I know he had his issues but he was a kind and generous man. For Harry though, it was a different story. He has become a drug addict who became so paranoid the was convinced that everyone was against him. Until Spider-Man killed him too. I wish I could've helped him. When I flew black to New York, it felt as if I had nothing. I went to my Uncles penthouse only to find it was up for sale. Well it's mine now. I saved that place which means I saved apart of the Osborn legacy. All I need to do now is one last thing. Avenge the family."__

Dylan finished his drink and walked towards his bookcase. He fumbled for a specific book and pulled it back slightly. The bookcase slowly lifted upwards, creating a dust cloud in it wakes. The dust eventually settled, revealing a secret room encased in glass and metal. Dylan entered the room and walked towards another chamber located at the back. He tapped in the security code on a wall keypad and stepped back as metal doors opened. A Goblin suit sat within along with a glider and a cabinet full of artillery. Dylan's last thoughts slipped through his conscience as he proceeded to place on the suit.

__"I was always unsure that this was the right method to do it, but it has been apart of the family legacy for years. The one ego that haunted my Uncle and Cousin throughout their lives. The Goblin! Thing is, I can't help but think that The Goblin was the most successful asset to this family. The Green Goblin shall no longer ride, but a new Goblin shall rise. He shall dominate the skies, relentlessly seeking that webbed menace until he breaks his neck. The hunt will be left to this Goblin. Spider-Man can not prepare to beat THE DARK GOBLIN!"__

"Come on MJ, I said I was sorry." Peter grovelled as he picked up the broken pieces of photo frame which he has knocked over just seconds before. "I'm just in a hurry that's all.

"You're always in a hurry but it doesn't mean that you can smash up the apartment as you go." MJ huffed as she emerged from the kitchen with a trash bag. "Did you over sleep again?"

"You know I did." Peter said. "The storm kept me awake last night. I couldn't sleep."

"Did my Mister Parker get scared of a little thunder and lightning?" MJ joked as put the pieces in the trash bag. "See it things like this which make me forgive you quicker."

"Very funny." Peter replied as he sat down on the couch. "For some reason it's more than that. I had the nightmare again."

"The same nightmare you've had for the past few weeks?" MJ asked as she sat down next to her husband. "Why can't you tell me what it is?"

"Because it's so realistic that someday, I feel it could happen." Peter replied as his rubbed his weary eyes. "It sounds silly, I know but it's almost like it's a vision. Like a warning that something is about to happen."

"Well what happens in this dream?" MJ asked again. She wanted to know. "Peter I'm not comfortable with this secrecy surrounding it. Just tell me."

"You were in danger." Peter said reluctantly. "We were at the Bugle for some reason when there was this explosion and a masked figure comes in and smashes up the place. I enter as Spider-Man and then that's when he takes you."

"And then what?" MJ continued to question, intrigued by this. "Peter it's okay it's only a bad dream, you can tell me."

"Then...well...I feel this pain, like my heart is about to stop, but I cant see anything. All I see is hazy smoke along with loud voices and the smell of smoke. Then that's it. I wake up."

MJ held Peter Closely as he noticed the blank look in his face. She knew what he was feeling as this dream had to remind him of the death of his first love, Gwen Stacy. She kissed him before she took the trash out and said,

"This dream reminds of Gwen doesn't it."

Peter remained quiet as she continued.

"I know how much her death still hurts you. It hurt all of us too. Just look what it did to everyone. Your Aunt May, my Aunt Anna. Sometimes I think that when we fell in love, you never found the closure you deserved. I still think that deep down you're grieving. The only thing that's stopping you from moving past this is that mask and that costume. I love you Peter and I've supported you even since the day I found out about your secret, but I think it's time you saw someone, said goodbye and then gave up the webs for good."

"I can't give up my responsibility." Peter mumbled. "We've been through this."

"I know." MJ replied. "Then maybe you need to find another way of saying goodbye."

Later that morning, Spider-Man swung across the city still in a daze. The fresh crisp morning cleared his head of all the dark thoughts. He didn't know where he was going. His destination was the Daily Bugle but he didn't want to go there. It was also his day off at Midtown High. He had no classes to teach. Instead, he knew exactly where to go.

__"It's a long shot, but Mary Jane has a point."__He thought._"___I can't let these dreams stop me from moving on. I was at Gwen's funeral, but I never got to say goodbye the way I really wanted to. This dream I keep experiencing. What does it mean? Is Mary Jane in danger too?"__

He eventually arrives at the cemetery and releases his web line. He slowly walked along the path until he found the stone he was looking for. He had found the resting place of Gwen, who sat beside her hero father, George Stacy. He kneeled down in front of the stone and removed a bouquet of roses from his back pack.

"These are your favourite." he said as set the bouquet down in front of the stone. "It's been so long because I can't hide the pain any more. I've come to say goodbye."


	2. Problems and Instincts

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

****Chapter Two****

****Problems and Instincts****

Spider-Man had been talking to Gwen's stone for three hours unaware of the time that had passed. He felt so lost in the zone, like the world around him had come to a stand still. His heart released everything, cleansing his soul of all the pain which he concealed over the years. It felt good. Spider-Man sat there gazed up at the sky as he finished what he had to say. I felt that Gwen was listening to him. He knew deep down that she was always in his heart.

"So as you can see, I never got a chance to grieve." he said as he closed his eyes. "I moved on but I had no choice. I never told you my secret because of the fear of losing you. I am Spider-Man. I moved on, I settled down with Mary Jane and we eventually got married. She wants to try for a kid someday and I think I could be a good father. The point is, I've hidden all this pain for years. Between that day and the present, I've had to put on the costume, fight bad guys, tackle slimy alien entities, travel to other worlds so on and so forth. I guess the pain finally reached boiling point that I started having these dreams."

He stood up and placed his hand on the tombstone and took a deep breath. He felt the weight lift off of his shoulders so he knew it was time to go.

"I'll always miss you Gwen." he said as began to depart. "Me and Mary Jane love you so much. Sweet dreams."

Spider-Man took off and swung out of the cemetery. He headed back towards the city and headed onto the Bugle. He was late for work but he felt much happier in himself. When he approached the George Washington Bridge, he suddenly felt a foreboding sensation that made his stomach churn. He felt that there was danger but his spider-sense didn't confirm his instincts.

__"Whoa, something doesn't feel right here."___he thought as he landed on the bridge. ___"There's no danger here and yet it's as if there's someone watching me."__

He looked up and saw a dark figure staring at him from the top of the bridge with red piercing eyes and a sinister grin. He watched as the figure quickly ascended on a glider and flew off into the city. Spider-Man didn't follow. His gut told him not to.

__"That was a Goblin, but it wasn't the Hobgoblin and Norman Osborn is safely tucked away at Rykers." ___he quickly deducted. ___"It doesn't matter, I've got places to be."__

"For the last time Leeds, I am not having this on the front page!" J. Jonah Jameson growled as he threw the morning edition at Ned Leeds. "The Daily Bugle is meant to expose Spider-Man to the world, not showcase his best moments!

"But Jonah, the people have been use to Spider-Man's exploits for years now." Ned explained. "He's even been offered key to the city a few times and you still think he's a bad guy? Think of the copies we could sell with this?"

"I said no!" Jameson barked. "How long have you been working here, Leeds? My records say Ten years. That means you were here long enough to realise that we run a campaign against that wall crawling menace! Times might have changed alright, but the principles stay the same!"

"When are you going to grow up and realise that The Bugle is wrong!" Ned retaliated as released his anger. "You know what you are, Jameson? A Sulky child who can't accept the fact that Spider-Man is a hero and that you can't find any evidence what so ever to prove that he is a criminal. That's what I think you are."

"So you've grown a back bone have you? Think you are smarter than me?" Jameson said, displaying a sly smile on his face. "Well see if you can stomach this. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Betty Brant heard the commotion from outside as Ned left Jamesons office with a face as red as volcano. He didn't say what had happened. He grabbed a box from under his desk and started putting his belongings into it. Peter stepped into the bustling offices and witnessed the sad event.

"Seriously?" he asked Betty. "What happened here?"

"I'll tell you, Pete." Ned answered as he filled them both in. "Jameson is a childish pig who won't accept the fact that we can't accept what he believes. I'm done working here, Pete. Take my advice. You should leave here too. I mean you're a school teacher for crying out loud! Why do you still have to work here!?"

"Because I need the extra money." Peter simply replied. "Do you want me to have a word with him?"

"What's the point." Betty added. "This place is eventually going to run itself into the ground anyway."

"Your right Betty." Peter said as glanced towards Jamesons office. "His crusade to end Spider-Man is never ending. Just what sort of stunt is he going to pull next?"

Unbeknownst to Peter, Jameson locked his office and switched on his computer. He received an email which was marked, Important. He opened the message and read the content. It said;

__**"Dear Mr Jameson.**__

__**I am writing to enquire if you have any information regarding Spider-Man. I am hiring someone to take him down for the crimes he paid against my family. I know that you have been leading a long lasting hate campaign against him which makes you the perfect guy to ask. If you can help me, I would be more than willing to give you full credit with your assistance as well as a reward for yourself. We now live in a world of fear and I aim to eradicate it. Spider-Man killed my Uncle Norman and Cousin Harry. I want to bring him down. Please reply to this email as soon as possible.**__

__**Many Thanks**__

__**Dylan Osborn."**__

Intrigued by the email, Jameson replied with a positive response and an address. He felt that Dylan was going to do the city a favour. He opened up his filing cabinet and removed the Address to Rykers Island.

At the Osborn mansion, Dylan tucked into another glass of dry red wine when he received a reply from Jameson. His eyes widened as the following information blew his mind.

__**"Dear Mr Osborn**__

__**In response to your request, I am delighted to assist you in ridding the world of that menace. Please see attached every available file we have on Spider-Man. As in regards to your Uncle, Norman Osborn. It is my pleasure to say to you that he is alive and well. He currently serving time at The Rykers Maximum Security Facility. Please see attached the address and visiting times.**__

__**I hope I was able to help.**__

__**Best Wishes**__

__**J. Jonah Jameson.**__

__**Chief Editor**__

__**Daily Bugle"**__

Dylan slouched back in his chair and pointed his fingers in the shape of a pyramid. A smirked as he had his first steps to carry out his vengeance.

"Oh don't worry." he mumbled. "You were very helpful."

Dylan thought to himself as he tried to put his plan into action. He returned to the secret chamber where the Goblin suit was stored. He put on a pair of white paint overalls and placed on a dust mask. He picked up a spray paint gun and began to paint the costume in jet black paint. It's eye lenses were red. It's image was to convey a message of fear. Dylan loved his work to the Goblin costume. He was almost finished but he knew that there was one thing missing.

__"So Uncle Norman is alive! That must mean that there is something in the Goblin serum that revived him. Both he and Harry injected themselves with the serum before they both put on the costume. I was able to fly the glider this morning, that's when I saw Spider-Man. I'm glad he didn't chase me otherwise that would've been it. I need the serum but I don't know how to use it. I need to pay a visit to the prison and see him before The Dark Goblin can truly spring to life."__


	3. The Family Way

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

****Chapter Three****

****The Family Way****

Norman Osborn sat comfortably at the small wooden desk in his cell. He had grown use to the many electronic eyes that were focused on him, as he read one of his many books under the small ray of light from his desk lamp. He had been incarcerated at Rykers for some time. He had lost all track of time. It was just an endless void to him. The peaceful aura around him was soon interrupted by the sound of heavy foot steps which grew louder as they approached him. He didn't react as the sounds stopped just outside his cell. He sat there, put down his book and leant back in his chair. He displayed a smile on his face and said;

"Good morning, Vinnie. It is morning right?"

"Heads up, Osborn." Replied the gruff tone of a security guard. "You have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Norman said as he pricked up his ears. "How delightful."

Dylan emerged from the shadows and approached the force field which contained Norman. Norman took a few moments to register the face until his eyes slightly widened.

"Dylan! My boy." He said as he stood up and slowly approached the force field. "So, the long lost Osborn has returned. All these years, I thought you was dead. So how has Tibet been treating you?"

Dylan prompted the security guards to leave him but paying them. They hesitated but left, leaving the two mean alone in the peaceful but disturbing darkness. Norman grabbed his chair and slid it up to the force field.

"This isn't a social visit. I already figured that part out." he said as he took a seat. "So what do you want?"

"How do you know I want something, Uncle?" Dylan asked as he glared at Norman.

"Oh come on, you can't fool me boy. Your Mother was just the same before she disappeared. She always wanted something from me." Norman scoffed. "So what is it? Money? A take on the Stock Market?

"Spider-Man." Dylan replied bluntly. "I want to kill Spider-Man. If not, Hurt him and then slowly tear him apart."

Norman smiled. "My boy, I can gladly be of assistance."

Dylan leant in close so the guards couldn't hear them and whispered.

"I know what he did to Harry and what he did to you. I'm sick of that miserable insect ruining this family's reputation. Now I cant get you out of here but I can take over. All I need is the Goblin formula."

"But I left the formula at the penthouse." Norman said. "I'm assuming you're living there. I assume you found the Goblin equipment?"

"I have." Dylan confirmed as he slowly nodded. "I just know how to use the formula. I need the power that you once possessed."

"You are a smart boy, Dylan." Norman said as he rubbed his chin. "There is a chamber in that room. The circular one with the metal vents on top."

"Yes I've seen it." Dylan replied as he listened.

"Inject a canister of serum into the chamber, get in there and let the green magic do it's stuff." Norman instructed. "Trust me, you'll feel like a new man once it gets into the blood stream. Well that's if you have a healthy blood stream. Unlike Harry."

"Oh?" Dylan replied intrigued. "What happened to him?"

"My poor son was a drug addict. The serum didn't like his system and eventually, it killed him." Norman went on. "Naturally they blamed Spider-Man, but Harry was a messed up child after my alleged death. You see my boy, that's where the serum's advantages come in to it."

Dylan had to know the secret as he pressed Norman for more information.

"What exactly happened to you?

"This vendetta thing that you want to do now, well I already did it once." Norman explained. "I killed Spider-Man's first love. A fair blonde headed girl no more than Harry's age. I can't remember why I took her to the top of the bridge but I killed her. At that moment, Spider-Man flipped. He nearly had me when my glider began sneak up on him. His spider-sense warned him and he flipped out of the way. I felt the pain as the glider impaled me to the wall. I was pronounced dead at the scene apparently. I woke up in this lab. At least I think it was a lab. These shady figures explained to me how the serum regenerated my wounds and blood cells. Months later, I was released. That's when I learnt that I was declared dead. It also gave me time to re-plan my next attack on Spider-Man which too resulted in failure. Now here I am."

"I'm guessing that a clean blood system allowed the serum to regenerate." Dylan added. "Am I right?"

"Like I said." Norman smiled. "You're a smart boy."

The sound of the security alarms cried out, attracting the attention of passers by. The police struggled to catch up with the two masked bank robbers who were racing up the street towards an awaiting truck. They were both heavily armed. As one of the cops drew his pistol and took aim, a huge sheet of webbing descended and pinned the suspects to the floor. The men struggled and took pot shots as Spider-Man swooped down and dodged the incoming attacks.

"Okay boys that's enough you hear?" he joked as he threw a series of punches at the men, disabling their weapons. "Uncle Spidey's had this conversation with you two before. Guns make loud noises. I mean isn't this like the fourth time you've tried to pull a stealthy heist with loud machine guns? You guys are utter idiots!"

As he finished webbing up the suspects, the wall crawler's spider-sense warned him. He flipped forwards as the getaway driver tired to attack him from behind.

"Oh there you are." he quipped as he kicked the driver off balance. "Did you feel left out. Well don't worry here's a special donkey punch I have reserved just for you."

Spider-Man plants a hard upper cut punch to the drivers jaw, knocking him out cold. He quickly webbed the three together before he inspected the van with it's contents. He peered inside the van but was drawn to the sound of cop cars. The police surrounded the van and demanded the wall crawler to exit the van.

"Spider-Man, come out of there. This is official police business!" The cop demanded over his mega-phone.

"Okay, Okay but I don't think they took anything else so I'll say my goodbyes." Spider-Man said, bowing in a humorous manner.

Spider-Man swung high above the city. His trip to the Bugle ended up a short one after Ned's sacking. He had nothing to do and a lot of time to kill before Mary Jane returned from work so he decided to do what he did best, swing around the city aimlessly. He could swing around for hours. He would rarely get bored of it. However it gave him a good opportunity to think.

__"Poor Ned. Jameson's really went to town on him this time."___he thought as went back to the events that occurred earlier on. ___"Why does lead such a huge, obsessed driven campaign against me? I've been Spider-Man for nearly Twenty-Seven years now and not once has he stopped to think that he is in the wrong. It has become his life's work. Maybe I should write a book. "___**_In The Mind Of J. Jonah Jameson."_**___No, it probably wouldn't sell."__

Suddenly as he approached his favourite spot in the city, Spider-Man's spider-sense warned him just seconds before an explosion forced him off of the building. He fired a web line and swung out of a dive. He safely landed on the rooftop to a neighbouring building before scouting the area.

"What just happened!?" he questioned himself.

"Allow me to explain!" came a dark voice from behind him.

The wall crawler's spider-sense went off again, drawing him to a smoke stack behind him. He watched as The Dark Goblin slowly emerged from the smog, hovering just above the webbed wonder.

"That explosion intended to kill you as so will I!"

"Who are you?" Spider-Man joked in his usual manner. "The Tarmac Goblin? The Liquorice Goblin?

The Goblin swooped down on his glide fired a volley of bullets at Spider-Man. The web head swing out of the way but was quickly hit in the back, throwing him into the side of a ventilation shaft. The Goblin came about for another attack but decided to stop to see if his opponent was still moving.

"They call me The Dark Goblin." he sneered as he let out a spine chilling laugh. "And you are about to pay for what you have done to my family! HAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Round One

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

****Chapter Four****

**Round One**

Spider-Man struggled to regain his balance as he was hurled through a window of an office building. He body impacted with a series of computers and wooden desks. He skidded to halt in sheer pain. The people around him screamed in terror as they all made their way for the exits. Spider-Man couldn't see amongst the confusion. His line of sight was obscured by the panicking people all around him. He lifted himself up as in draft of cold hair brushed up against his face. His jaw throbbed, and his legs wobbled. He hobbled up against a desk slowly felt his strength return to his system. He looked on as The Dark Goblin hovered outside the window, glaring at him with his piercing red eyes.

_"Look at him." _he thought as clenched his fists._"He hurls me through a building and thinks he's the almighty Goblin of them all. He's laughing at me. He's enjoying this. Well I don't intend to give him the satisfaction."_

He fired two web lines and pulled himself back on them. He then catapulted himself out of the window and planted a punch on the Goblin's face. The Goblin spun out of control as Spider-Man continued to block his eye sight.

"Is that the best you can do?" The Goblin sneered as he spun around, throwing the wall crawler off balance. "You don't think you could stop me with the old anti-Goblin tricks?"

"Believe me, the old school stuff always works." Spider-Man replied as he fired a web line at the base of the glider and swung on it.

He bolted upwards and tried to kick the Goblin the jaw but his attack was countered. The Goblin threw Spider-Man into a billboard sign and followed his attack a barrage of machine gun fire. Spider-Man back flipped across the rooftop as he dodged the gun fire, taking shelter behind a metal vent. He waited to plan his next attack, but had to contend with the throbbing intense pain that he endured. The Goblin descended and slowly circled the roof top.

"Are you hiding already?" he taunted. "Shame. I guess you realised the strength of my power. Well good because after what you did to my family! After all the pain and suffering you caused them, you don't deserve to keep on living!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Spider-Man shouted. "I don't even know you!"

"You killed my Uncle and then he returned, you put him in jail!" The Goblin explained. "You also killed my Cousin and caused him pain by slowly ruining his life! Do you know what it is like to hurt a family so proud and loyal?"

_"The Osborn family! Of course!" _Spider-Man thought as planned his next move._"The Dark Goblin must be in relation to them somehow."_

"You have vermin in your blood! The Goblin continued. "The people love you but Jameson has the right idea. It's sickening to see you breathing after the atrocities you have committed."

Suddenly, Spider-Man emerged from cover and made his move.

"You've been reading far too many Bugle editorials haven't you?" He said as he fired web fluid in the Goblin's eyes. "You have to stop reading that trash, Jameson puts. Let me tell you how it happened."

The Goblin began to spiral out of control once more, diving towards the streets. Spider-Man had faced the situation far too many times and quickly began to act. He fired his webbing at The Goblin's glider, snagging it in one attempt. He fired another web line at the building behind him. The pain became intense as he began to use his strength to full effect.

"You see Gobby, Norman Osborn was deluded and wanted to take me down after I foiled one of his plans or something." He explained as he swung the Goblin away from the innocent crowd below. "He got his revenge on me, he learnt my true identity and killed the girl I loved. His son Harry died under truly different circumstances. He was a junkie and a Schizophrenic. He was poisoned by The Goblin serum when it was exposed to a fire. The chemicals poisoned his system. I didn't kill him!"

"You make up the most interesting stories but that doesn't convince me one bit!" The Goblin growled.

Suddenly, The Goblin grabbed onto a flag pole. He used his Glider to propel Spider-Man into the air with brute force. He then sped upwards and laughed as the wall crawler struggled to regain his balance. He hoped that Spider-Man would die real soon. He wanted to see him splatter all over the pavement into a pile of blood and flesh, but at the same time he felt as if it was all to easy. Apart of him wanted Spider-Man to survive his fall.

Spider-Man pulled his body into a dive position as he pushed his arms out in front of his head and straightened his legs together. He aimed for a flag pole where he could fire his web line. However his spider-sense warned of him of the reality of his situation. He was off target.

"I've got to...turn!" he screamed as he headed for a pent house glass roof. "Need to...use my back!"

The impact was sudden. Spider-Man smashed on through the glass roof but was lucky enough to cushion his fall with webbing. Unfortunately, he bounced off of the web cushion and smacked himself into a brick wall. He didn't move. He just lay there motionless. He was still breathing but each breath ached tremendously. The Goblin hovered above him, inspecting the damage.

"No. No I won't kill you. It would be too easy." he said as he grinned. "I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to find out who you really are and then I'm going to hurt your family just like you hurt mine. See you soon."

The Goblin took a One-Eighty Degree turn and sped off into the city, leaving Spider-Man to struggle in agony. It took him some time to pull himself up. He knew that the real challenge was to get home.


	5. Identity Threat?

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

****Chapter Five:****

****Identity Threat?****

It seemed like an eternity for Peter Parker. It took him over an hour to change into his street clothes. It took him Twenty Minutes to desperately cover up his tattered costume. Before all that, it took him three hours to pull himself out of the wreckage and find a way out of the building. He might have safely made it outside into an alley, but now he faced a new problem. Getting home. He could barely move as it was. Each step, each sudden movement caused him intense sharp pain that travelled about his body. His nose was bloody, his face was swollen and he was pretty sure that parts of his body were either mangled or broken. He inched across the street completely aware of the dozen eyes that were staring at him. He had to sit down. He couldn't support himself for another moment. Fortunately, luck was on his side as a Bus rolled up on him and pulled up at a designated stop. He picked himself up off the bench and limped onto the bus. He hobbled in front of the drive, fumbling for change in his jacket pocket. The Driver asked no questions as Peter stated his destination and staggered towards a seat.

Peter gazed aimlessly out of the window, well aware that the other commuters were speculating on the injuries he had sustained. He had heard it all before. The words were all the same to him.

"What's happened to man, Mommy?" "Has that guy been mugged?" "Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" "Looks like he lost in a fight." "The state of that man, he shouldn't be wandering the streets in his state."

__"If only you all knew."__Peter thought as he wanted to say something. __"I've been thrown around by another lunatic Goblin, I've been thrown through windows, escaped death...again, I've sustained heavy bruising, fractured three ribs and I have a hell of a headache. Sometimes I just want to ride the bus in my costume clear as day so that you people would get the message."__

The journey took an agonising Thirty minutes but it eventually pulled up on Peter's street. The Driver helped him off the bus, leaving the wounded webspinner to tackle the stairs to his apartment. His hands shook as he fumbled for his keys but was able to open the door. He wasted no time in locking the door and drawing the curtains. He knew the drill in these situations. It seemed like his secret came before his actual health.

__"Mary Jane's going to hate me for this."__He thought as he limped towards the medical cabinet in the bathroom. __"If she ____sees____ me in this state, I'll get the whole ___**_See what being Spider-Man does to you? _**___lecture. I mean. She's right. She's been right all along, but all this pain comes with the responsibility that I inherited when I gained these powers. I have to admit though, one of these days my body is just going to give up. I'm surprised if I'll live past Seventy."__

He left the bathroom, all patched up before he collapsed on the bed spread. His torso was covered in patches and stitches. Mary Jane entered the apartment to the aroma of anti-septic chemicals. She knew exactly what happened. Like Peter, the situation became too familiar.

"What happened this time, Tiger?" she asked as she found Peter, crashed out on the bed spread. "Look at the state of you this time?

"I had a spot of Goblin trouble." Peter joked with slurred words. "He's...big, he's dark and he has the most...annoying laugh."

Peter flipped his body over, revealing the extent of his injuries to his wife.

"Please don't give me the lecture again please?" he said as he anticipated Mary Jane's words. "I'm aware of what the implications are."

"If you do Peter then why do you do it?" Mary Jane asked as she used a tone of voice similar to Aunt May. "Are you seriously trying to kill yourself?"

"He came after me." Peter replied as he tried to lift his head. "I was ambushed after foiling a robbery earlier on. He calls himself The Dark Goblin."

"What happened?" Mary Jane asked as she rest her hand on Peter's battered face.

"He was rambling on about something. Something about avenging the Osborn family honour." Peter explained as best he could. "My heads still groggy, but I think he was about hurting me and my family the same was as I hurt his."

Suddenly, Peter sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his boy. He realised something terrifying. What if the Goblin knew his true identity?

"What if he knows?" he said as the reality of the situation began to hit him. "Both Norman and Harry knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. What if this new Goblin finds out. It would place everyone I know and love in Danger. You, Aunt May, Jameson, Betty. Everyone! I can't let that happen again. I just can't!"

"Peter calm down. We don't know that for certain!" Mary Jane said as she tried to snap Peter out of his panicked state. "Look There's a huge chance that he doesn't find out. Norman or Harry might not have left any evidence. They might have even lost it. As far as we know, your secret is safe. Now calm down and try and get some sleep. I'm going to phone The Bugle and let them know that you're not going in tomorrow."

"I...I suppose your right." Peter agreed as he slowly lay back on the bed. "I just hope Norman made the error of disposing the evidence. I tell you, that family has a way or accessing databases of all sorts."

"We need a vacation." Mary Jane huffed as she waited for the Bugle to pick up. "I hope I get this shoot in Miami next month. We could use the three weeks of sun and relaxation."

Peter lay there, lost in the darkness of his own thoughts. What if he was right? How would he plan his next move? Would the Goblin discover his secret identity? All of his warning signals flashed. The possibilities were endless. It was Eleven PM and Peter was still awake. Darkness crept into the apartment. Mary Jane climbed into bed next to him and kissed gently. He remained awake as he watched his devoted wife slip into a deep, undisturbed sleep. However, he couldn't sleep. He just laid there, thinking and waiting.

Across the city, it seemed that Dylan Osborn was having a hard time sleeping as well. He spent most of the night searching for information on Spider-Man. All he had was a bottle of Scotch and a warm roaring fire for company. His search eventually took him to The Daily Bugle website and to his surprise, Norman's username and password were left in the user's login box. He logged in out of curiosity. Perhaps his Uncle knew something he didn't. He was able to access the Bugle's databases and pulled an extensive file on Spider-Man. He took his time to read the files, which documented sightings, news reports, video footage and photos. He documented a name. Peter Parker. Spider-Man's unofficial photographer.

"Peter Parker?" he muttered to himself as she poured himself another drink. "Maybe Uncle Norman can tell me more about this Peter Parker?"

He got up and paced his study as he tried to fit the pieces of his next phase together.

"I need to find this Parker guy." he said. "If he can take all these photos of Spider-Man, then surely he must know who he really is. That is where Uncle Norman comes in."

Then, a big evil grin broke out on his face as he felt his plan come into fruition. He was going to crush Spider-Man, even if it meant using his alter ego to do it.


	6. The Hit

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

****Chapter ********Six****

****The Hit****

Dylan returned to Ryker's Island the next day with a new tactic in mind. The guards checked his identification and allowed him to enter the buildings. The whole plan of unmasking Spider-Man clouded his mind as the mere thought of hurting the wall crawler became an obsession. The guard brought him to Normans cell and immediately left the two alone. Dylan pulled up a chair and sat down. He assumed that Norman had acknowledged his presence.

"How's the hunt going?" Norman smiled as he placed his book down on the desk. "Were you able to satisfy yourself?"

"I want to know who Spider-Man really is." Dylan replied bluntly. "We both know that you know who he really is."

"Oh?" Norman said as he raised an eye brow. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I studied your medical records last night." Dylan explained as his eyes met Norman's dead on. "It's not everyday when a super villain gets carted here on a stretcher. Especially shouting the words "I know who Spider-Man is." Ring any bells?"

"I might have been hallucinating." Norman scoffed.

"Now come now, Uncle." Dylan said in a mocking manner. "You're much smarter than that. You're an Osborn."

Norman's expression turned to more menacing one as he began to laugh sinisterly. "Okay, you got me. He is the one person who you would least expect. He also takes photos of himself for the Daily Bugle. Guess what? His photo's always make the front headlines."

Dylan knew the man in question. "Peter Parker." he said. "Peter Parker is Spider-Man."

"Bingo." Norman confirmed. "And you will find that he works at the Daily Bugle."

"What else do you know about him?" Dylan asked as he began to make a note of the details on his phone. "Does he have any family?"

"He has a wife who was once a supermodel turned actress." Norman replied. "Mary Jane Parker."

"With her I can hurt Spider-Man and bring him down when his defences are low." Dylan sneered as he got up to leave. "Uncle Norman, you're the best."

"Good. Now go on. get out of here you scamp!" Norman laughed as Dylan left the prison block. "Make me proud."

Three Weeks later, a storm descended over the city. The heavens opened above the bustling citizens of New York. Gale force Winds brought the rain, which lashed up against windows, cars and people. It was a particular dismal start for both Peter and Mary Jane. It was the day that Peter decided to return to work at the Bugle against MJ's wishes. She still felt that he wasn't well enough. However, Peter's wounds had healed at an impressive rate. His ribs were still sore but were on the mend, his eye was no longer swollen and the strength returned to his aching limbs. He told her that he could manage on his own but MJ insisted on going with him.

"You didn't have to come with me you know." he said again. "I told you, I'm perfectly alright.

"Yeah you look it." Mary Jane replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, I suppose I should tell you my other reason. I want to have a few choice words with Jameson. He's been running you ragged."

"He's only doing his job." Peter said. He didn't want the fuss.

"True and look what happened to poor Ned?" Mary Jane countered with a fact. "I won't have that happen to you."

They entered the offices where they were confronted with the familiar, over crowded environment. They had to dodge everyone just to get to Jameson's office. Peter took in all the regards as he passes his friends at their desks. As he approached Ned's desk, he felt a moment of sadness. He noticed that Ned's desk had a new occupant. A new face that didn't want to meet. Mary Jane knocked on the door and took a step back. The door opened and the pair inhaled the foul aroma of stale cigar smoke. The air was thick with it. Jameson stood at the other end of the door and told them both to sit.

"I think I can guess why you are here, Mrs Parker." He said with a fierce look on his face. "We've already been through this."

"I want to know how this happened to Peter in the first place?" Mary Jane demanded. "I'm betting that the Bugle has had him on top of flag poles again no doubt."

"Absolutely not!" Jameson denied. "Peter here, knew what his job was. His methods are strictly his responsibility. Let me guess, did you think that we would pay out for his health insurance?"

"He is a fully paid staff photographer on the official payroll is he not?" Mary Jane responded, referring to Peter's contract. "It seems like to me you keep treating him like a free lance. You seem to keep breaking your own policies."

"That is an outrageous comment!" Jameson reacted! "I treat all my staff here with the highest respect. It's not my fault that half of them are sleazy!

MJ didn't reply as she stared down Jameson with her trademark angry expression.

Jameson finally gave in. "Fine. How much is it this time?"

"It's not a matter of money anymore." Mary Jane replied. "I just can't believe that you don't have enough respect for my husband."

While the two were arguing over his well being, Peter drifted off into his thoughts. He hated it. All of it. He just wanted to be left alone to fend for himself. He knew that Mary Jane was using Jameson as a cover for his foolish actions. It was times like this that he wished that he would just hang up the webs once and for all. Suddenly his spider-sense tingled. The distinctive sensation burnt the base of his skull, drawing his attention to the window behind Jameson. His enhanced senses spotted a pumpkin bomb heading towards them.

"Get down!" he screamed as he forced them both to the floor.

An explosion rocked the building. Projectile glass flew everywhere and the sound of a frightened office staff echoed in the hall way. Peter looked upwards to see The Grey Goblin emerge from the smoke cloud that filled the room.

"Hey kiddies!" he said as he let out a menacing laugh. "Peter Parker? I know who you are but I wont spoil it for everyone else so I'll make this visit pure and simple. I want you and I want Spider-Man. Now this is what you're going to do."

"Who are you!" a frightened Jameson growled. "You can't to do this!"

"Oh shut up!" The Goblin replied as he grabbed Jameson and threw him up against the wall. "Now where was I? Ah yes. I'm going to take your wife as an insurance policy."

He swooped down and grabbed Mary Jane by the waste. She screamed and kicked as he flung her over his shoulder and turned to leave. Peter moved in to attack but the Goblin grabbed him and threw him into a book case. He braced himself as the book case came crashing down on him, pinning him to the ground..

"Here are my instructions." the Goblin continued as he noted that Jameson was unconscious. "I know that you are Spider-Man. You knew that this day was coming. If you want to see your wife again, then I suggest you come to the old Oscorp test facility in Soho. If I don't see you there before sun down, she dies!"

And with that, The Goblin laughed as he lifted off the ground and flew out into the city with a terrified MJ under his arm. Peter lifted himself from the rubble and leaped out of the window.

__"I knew this would happen!" __he thought as he crawled down to a lover level. __"That nightmare was a premonition. The Goblin is going to hurt Mary Jane the same way Norman hurt me before. I can't let him kill her. I can't have her die the same way Gwen did. I've got to stop him once and for all!"__

He found his way into the Gents toilets where changed into his costume. Within a matter of minutes, he swung out into the city as The Amazing Spider-Man. He moved as fast as his body would let him. The fear in his mind over powered the pain in his body.

__"I'm coming, MJ. I'm coming."__


	7. Round Two

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

****Chapter ********Seven****

****Round 2****

Mary Jane wriggled at her restraints as she made not of her surroundings. The Goblin had shackled her to a metal girder which over looked a dark abandoned lab. She was going through a wave of mixed emotions while she tried to make sense of what was happening to her. She already figured out that she was used as object to get at Peter. She knew that the didn't do anything to anger the Goblin in general, but she couldn't figure what he was going to do to her. She took the advantage of free speech as the Goblin didn't gag her. Each scream echoed through out the damp and dismal halls of the facility. Cold, murky water dripped on her. The air smelt of thick smoke and damp, light leaked through the cracks in the wall and boarded up windows, making her sight restricted. Her heart raced along with her adrenaline levels. She called out again.

"HEY! SHOW YOURSELF! LET ME GO!"

Suddenly, a dark slender shadow emerged in the light. The Goblin emerged from the shadows and slowly walked up towards MJ. She lowered the girder she was restrained too. He got within her personal space and displayed a sinister grin. MJ had no choice to stare into the Goblin's bright demonic eyes.

"For a beautiful woman, you sure have a mouth on you." he said, laughing. "Don't be frightened my dear, the pain will be quick."

"Just what is your problem?" Mary Jane snarled in fear as tears streaked down her face. "Peter didn't do anything to you. Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"Such a stupid, pointless question, don't you think?" The Goblin replied, replacing his grin with a frown. "Your husband hurt my family. I believe in revenge. It's the sweetest belief any man could want. This is my revenge. I just feel sad that it has to happen to such a radiant woman such as yourself."

"Peter won't let you get away with this." Mary Jane stated. "He's had to kill in the past!"

"Oh please!" The Goblin scoffed. "That idiot won't kill me. He hasn't got the guts to do so! I am much stronger than my cousin Harry ever was!"

"Harry was on drugs!" Mary Jane continued. "He took substances that made him go insane. He had to deal with the voices in his head! That's what killed him. Not Peter."

"And what about Norman!?" the Goblin snapped. "He may have survived but he was dead thanks to Spider-Man!"

"Norman Osborn killed my husbands first true love." Mary Jane replied as she began to shake. "I had to watch his heart break, that's what made us stronger, and all because he knew who The Green Goblin really was. I don't know who you really are, but you come from a family of psychopathic monsters!"

Screaming, The Goblin slapped a piece of masking tape over MJ's mouth. "Shut up! Shut up! Oh I'm going to kill you right now!"

"You'll do no such thing you bastard!" Spider-Man screamed as he smashed through a boarded up window. "If you lay so much as a finger on her and I'll snap your neck in two!"

The Goblin laughed as Spider-Man lunged towards him. He dived out of the way, allowing the wall crawler to miss his attack. Spider-Man fired his webbing, which snared the Goblin's legs. He pulled back on web lines, tripping the Goblin up.

"Look at how weak you are without your glider." he said as the Goblin struggled to get up.

"What makes you think that I was going to fight you without it?" The Goblin replied as pressed a button on his gauntlet.

Spider-Man's spider-sense tingled as the glider emerged from the shadows and headed straight towards him. The glider rammed the wall crawler head first into the wall before he steered course and landed right before the Goblin. The Goblin hopped onto the glider and levitated.

"This is how I always dreamed it of happening." he said. "I finally get to hurt you and then kill you. Just like the way you deserve to go."

"Norman has poisoned you!" Spider-Man said as he pulled himself out of the hole he had made. "And Jameson has taken you for an idiot as well. Norman Osborn was a maniac who wanted to end the lives of a million people. He neglected Harry in the process that drove him to narcotics!"

The Goblin through his bags of tricks at Spider-Man, but the wall crawler easily dodged each attack. He continued his statement as he swung around, avoiding the oncoming pumpkin bombs that were being launched at him.

"They were a troubled bunch, Gobby. They just blamed it all on me because I was an easy target for them. Norman nearly killed my loved ones because I stumbled on his secret. He is the worlds biggest liar and you chose to believe him. What sort of lies has he been feeding you?"

"I chose to do this!" the Goblin replied with a growl. "Despite their flaws, my family had an honorable name. A name which was tarnished with you webs! They would never have done this if you didn't ruin their lives!"

The Goblin threw himself at Spider-Man, sending him flying into another room. Spider-Man lifted himself out of the debris, narrowly avoiding the next attack. He back flipped onto the wall and fired concentrated web shots, aiming at the Goblin's eyes. This however, made the Goblin even angrier. He flipped the switch on his glider and two mini machine guns flipped downwards. Both barrels unleashed a hail of gun fire which plastered the wall. Spider-Man dived for cover. He had taken cover behind an old computer terminal, flinching as stray bullets ricocheted off the concrete wall behind him.

"_I've got to act to fast!_" he thought as he desperately tried to find a vantage point. "_I've got to keep him away from Mary Jane. The Goblin's glider is like an advanced Predator drone. It's relentless. I wonder what else he has in that bag of tricks?_"

Seizing his moment, Spider-Man leaped upwards and clogged up both gun barrels with webbing. He flipped forward and planted a kick on The Goblin's jaw. The force of the impact threw the Goblin off course, causing his glider to spiral. He was able to quickly rectify the problem just as his jaw took another blow from the wall crawler's fist. Spider-Man continued his sting of moves, keeping the Goblin off guard. They had eventually brawled their way into anther chamber hall that was completely masked in shadow. The Goblin seized his moment. He swung his glider into full reverse to back away from the attack wall crawler. He gained a safe distance and threw a volley of pumpkin explosives that impacted on the ground. The immense explosion, forced Spider-Man into the side of a metal chamber. The explosion knocked his body so hard that the initial impact dented the metal structure of the chamber. He felt disorientated. His eye sight was fuzzy. There was a ringing sensation in his ears. He hoped he could grab a few seconds to recover, but the Goblin wasn't willing to allow a breather.

"Getting tired yet?" The Goblin snarled as he hovered up to Spider-Man's level. "I must admit, you put up a pretty decent fight, Spider-Man. Sadly, it's time you considered the fact that it is the end for you and your wife."

"No." Spider-Man gargled, as he spat out blood under his mask.

"Oh didn't you know?" The Goblin continued with a sinister laugh. "I was going to let her go, but she deserves to suffer just like you do. Then once I see to it that you are both dead and buried, I will attend seek and attend to the rest of your family and your friends. I will erase the entire Parker legacy. I will watch it burn and it will be...GLORIOUS!"

Spider-Man growled as the Goblin's spine chilling laugh echoed throughout the building. He felt his strength return in one huge rush. He pulled himself back together with the sensation of rage filling his mind. He growled before thrusting himself at the Goblin with his fists clench. He landed on the glider, tipping the Goblin off balance. As he did this, the got behind the monster and repeatedly punched him in the back of the head.

"What are you doing!" The Goblin screamed as he realized they were going to crash. "We're going to be mush!"

"That's what you get!" Spider-Man replied. "That's what you get for putting my wife through this, for putting me through this and for trusting your deluded family member! You need to locked up with him!"

Suddenly, the glider took a sharp turn and the force caused the wall crawler to lose his grip. He rolled across the ground and watched as the Goblin continued to go out of control. The force became so intense that the wind blew the Goblin's mask away, revealing Dylan's battered and bruised up face. He screamed as he went spiralling towards an electricity conduit. He looked down and panicked. The gliders systems had overloaded. Spider-Man's spider-sense tingled. The conduit was still active.

"_Oh no! He's heading for that electricity conduit generator and it's still active!" _he realized as his senses tuned in on the danger. "_I could let him die but then I wouldn't know any better that way. I've got to pull him clear."_

He raced towards Dylan and fired a web line as fast as he could. The webbing missed by inches and all the wall crawler could do was watch in horror. the glider exploded, hurling Dylan's body into the generator. The room lit up with a bright electrical explosion. the light was so intense that Spider-Man had to shield his eyes from a safe distance. He had to dive for cover once again. The explosion threw debris in all directions, all of which was metallic in origin.

Minutes later, the room fell silent and the smoke settled. Spider-Man emerged from cover and surveyed the area. Smoke filled the room along with an electrically charged sensation in the room. He checked himself over. His suit was in tatters. His mask was ripped and an eye lens was shattered. The gravity of the situation was all to familiar although the shock hadn't set in. He walked back into the other room to find Mary Jane. Despite the fact that she was trussed up, she had been protected from the blast and was unharmed. It took him seconds to free her from her bonds.

"what happened? Are you okay?" she asked as she held her husband closely.

"He's dead." Spider-Man replied bluntly. "We just need to go. Come on, I'll take us home."

"Peter, this can't keep happening to our lives." Mary Jane replied with the sound of fear in her voice. "It just can't."

"I know baby." Spider-Man replied as he comforted her. "Sometimes I wonder why you even put up with me. This is the Parker way."

Mary Jane smiled at the remark. "Yes. yes it is. Take me home Peter."

Spider-Man held onto Mary Jane as he fired a web line and swung off into the city. The rain had subsided and the sun emerged over the distant buildings of the city. Their ordeal was over, but for Spider-Man, he just had to know who the Goblin really was.


	8. Seeking The Answers

**Spider-Man**

**The Dark Goblin**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel Comics and Disney. The story is non Spider-Man canon and is based off of the limited series and one-shots of the 80's and 90's.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Seeking The Answers**

Captain Dan Kennedy had been the chief of police with an impressive Twenty years on the force. He had seen it all. Now, recovering dead super-villains had become apart of his job description. Stepping under the police tape, he surveyed the charred remains of the generator. A black stain marked the spot where the body was recovered. Stale smoke still lingered. The air was think. The Captain approached one of his officers and asked for a report.

"So what do we have here?" he asked.

"We recovered a charred body." the officer replied. "We couldn't identify the face but we were able to find finger prints on an item of clothing that we found. We're waiting for the results."

"Have the forensic team send the results to my desk will you?" the captain requested. "You know, sometimes, I wonder what this world is coming too. We have costumed lunatics flying about the place, destroying everything they can get their hands on. What next?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that there's nothing more we can do here tonight." the officer replied. "May I suggest that we resume the investigation in the morning?"

"Sure thing, Detective." the worn down captain replied as he stepped under the yellow tape. "Okay lets clear out."

High above the crime scene, Spider-Man's shadow basked in the moonlight. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. Who was The Dark Goblin? As he swung back towards the heart of the city, his thoughts emerged from his his conscience.

"_I've checked in with Mary Jane. She's staying at her Aunt's for the night. She'll be okay. I guess there's nothing I can do now but wait until the results are in. Good thing that the Captain knows me well enough. He's just like George Stacy. A man who fights for the truth._"

The Next Morning, a new sun emerged over the city, sweeping it's warm rays on it's civilians. At the police station, Dan clocked in and began his shift. He he grabbed himself a cup of coffee like he always did and headed into his dark, undisturbed office. He pulled back the blinds and shielded his tired eyes from the bright sunlight. He sat down when there was a knock at the door. Another officer entered the room with a file of papers.

"What are these?" Dan asked, yawning.

"Here are the forensic results as you requested sir." the officer replied. "They were done with high priority clearance like you said."

The officer left the room, leaving Dan to study the results. Suddenly, his ears pricked up to a familiar sound.

"I had a feeling you would show up." he said as turned to see Spider-Man sitting in the window. "I know this had been bugging you as much as it has me."

"How did you know?" Spider-Man asked.

"I found a strand of your webbing at the crime scene." The captain replied. "I figured, you had a tumble with this guy."

"He wasn't meant to die." Spider-Man stated. "I don't kill people, you know that."

"I never said you did." The captain said. "However, I'd better make myself scarce if I were you. You've really pissed off Osborn Family now."

"What?" Spider-Man asked with alarm.

"The man was Dylan Osborn." The captain revealed. "He was your Dark Goblin. He was the nephew to Norman Osborn. His files state that he was in Tibet when you put Norman in Rykers. I don't know what he was doing there but my guesses are he was pretty riled by the Bugle stories."

"I tried to tell him." Spider-Man replied. "He didn't want to listen. Instead, he tried to hurt me and my wife. His death happened so quickly. It's horrible I know but I'd like to think that it was over. Thanks Cap."

With that, Spider-Man swung out of the area, leaving the Captain to his work. He swung up high and perched on the Empire State Building. He loved it up there. The wind was crisp that it could clear his of his woes for days. He looked out over the city and removed his mask, revealing the face of an energized Peter Parker.

"_I may feel good now, but there's no doubt that Norman is going to hear the news about the loss of Dylan._" he thought as he closed his eyes an inhaled the clean air. "_He might even want to escape. Well when he does, whether he is the Goblin or not, I will be ready for him. Whoever deals with my family, deals with Spider-Man too. My family always comes first in these matters. Gwen taught me that."_

Peter's cell rang, causing a light vibrating sensation in his leg. He answered it to hear Mary Jane's voice on the other end. She was ready to come home. It appeared as if the Parker luck was about to be restored. The sun was up, the sky was blue and Peter, it marked the start of a brand new day.

**END**


End file.
